


Empty Spaces

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, M/M, smallfandomflsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things got quiet, Heyes was all too aware of the empty space at his side, and the aching one in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ smallfandomflsh challenge 61: cabin.

Heyes scanned the road in front of him with a growing sense of despair.

It was late afternoon, and the sun was dropping fast. He squinted against the glare, but couldn't see a thing beyond the snow-covered trees in the near distance. It was a pretty sight, but a quick glance over his shoulder told Heyes he couldn't afford the time to appreciate the view.

There was a storm a-brewing.

It was his own fault. Winter had come early to these parts, and damn but she was a fickle bitch. It had been clear this morning, but the water had been steadily rising in the glass. If he'd had a lick of sense, he would have stayed put in Copper Creek for a day or two and waited to see what the weather was going to do. But he and Kid had agreed to meet in Taylorville by the week's end. If he wasn't there when he was supposed to be, sure as shooting Kid would set out to look for him—straight into the storm Heyes was now trying to outrun.

It was also his fault they were in this predicament in the first place, since it was his idea to split up again. Well, it wasn't actually his idea, but the delivery job they'd been offered didn't need the both of them and he'd been in the middle of a hot streak. There were a lot of men playing poker in Copper Creek, most of whom didn't seem to mind giving him their earnings. That didn't happen very often. It would have been a shame to leave just when things were going so well and amiable-like, so Heyes suggested that Kid take the job on his own. It seemed like the responsible thing to do, some sure money to count on just in case Lady Luck decided to turn her back. After all, they needed the money—they always needed the money. Turned out, by the time he walked away from the tables, he'd made a pretty penny and was a good bit richer than when he'd started.

Of course, it wouldn't matter how many pennies he had if he turned into a frozen block of ice before he could spend any of it. Heyes turned up the collar of his coat and urged his horse on a little faster.

Times like this, he realized how much he missed Kid. They did this sort of thing often enough, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. And when he was busy gambling, it wasn't so bad. But when things got quiet, he was all too aware of the empty space at his side, and the aching one in his heart. Only Kid filled those spaces.

Sometimes he wondered if it was the same for Kid—if he, Heyes, filled a space inside Kid, a space that was his alone. For all his skill at reading people, on this one subject Kid was a closed book, and Heyes could never quite bring himself to ask.

By sunset, it was clear that the storm was gaining on him. He could make out a smudge on the horizon that was surely Taylorville, but the skies were darkening, and it was long odds whether he'd make it to town before the blizzard hit. The wind began to whip up around him, cold and biting. He tugged his hat down low over his eyes, hunched over, and pushed his tired mount as hard as he dared.

"Hey…."

At first, Heyes thought the faint whisper was his imagination, a trick of the wind rushing past his ears. Then he heard it again, louder, and the sound resolved itself into his name.

"Heyes!"

Startled, he jerked his head up. A horse and rider were pounding hard towards him.

 _Kid._ Heyes felt his eyes sting. From the wind, of course.

Kid rode up, spun his mount around and came alongside. "C'mon, get on!"

Heyes quickly clambered on behind Kid, keeping hold of the reins on his own horse. As soon as he had an arm around Kid's waist, Kid prodded his fresher horse into a fast trot. Heyes' horse, now unencumbered, picked up his pace and managed to keep up.

Heyes, his mouth near Kid's ear, said "Are you crazy? What are you doing out here?"

"Knew you were crazy enough to be coming," Kid said, half-turning his head and raising his voice over the sound of the wind and the clip of the hooves.

Heyes glanced over his shoulder at the looming clouds. They weren't moving fast enough. "We're not going to make it."

"Yeah, we are. Found an abandoned homestead, just over this hill. The cabin is burned down, but the barn is still standing."

Sure enough, they crested the rise and a little ramshackle barn appeared. In a few minutes, they would be safe. Heyes blew out a sigh of relief.

"Kid, you said you knew I was coming. How? We weren't even supposed to meet until tomorrow," Heyes said, puzzled. "How could you have known—"

"Dunno. I just did." Kid tugged Heyes' arm tighter around himself and squeezed it hard.

Heyes hugged him back, feeling the empty space inside him fill up and overflow.

"Kid—" was all he could choke out, but it seemed to be enough.

"Yeah." Kid slid Heyes' arm up until his hand was resting over Kid's heart. "Me too."


End file.
